memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Passions
| pages= 256| duopages= 224| ISBN = Book 1 - ISBN 0671787853 Book 2 - ISBN 0671787861| altcover= | date=2369| stardate=46722 |}} Summary From the back cover (Book One): Klingons and Cardassians rule the Alpha Quadrant in an uneasy alliance that hides a viper's nest of backstabbing plots and counterplots. Annika Hansen has become a trained operative for the Obsidian Order. Her latest target: Kira Nerys, the duplicitous Intendant of Bajor, whose ruthless ambition has brought her to a position of power second only to the Regent himself, the fierce Klingon warrior known as Worf. To get close to her prey, Annika must worm her way into the Intendant's notoriously fickle affections. Easy enough to accomplish, perhaps, but it remains to be seen who is truly manipulating whom.... From the back cover (Book Two): Intendant Kira, now Overseer for the entire Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, has entered into a dangerous liaison with Annika Hansen, unaware that Hansen is actually an agent of the Obsidian Order who has orders to kill Kira when the time is right. But her treacherous alliance is not the only danger the Intendant faces. Both Deanna Troi, the power-hungry consort of Regent Worf, and B'Elanna Torres, the half-human Intendant of the Sol System, are threatened by Kira's unquenchable ambition, and would be glad to see her deposed -- or worse. As four powerful women scheme for control of the Alliance, who will survive? And who will claim the ultimate prize? Synopsis 2369, stardate 46722 Worf, a victim of the destruction of Khitomer who came to be raised with his adopted brother Duras, ultimately rises as Regent of the Alliance. Duras's protégé, B'Elanna, is named Intendant of Earth. Worf becomes involved with Deanna Troi, the Intendant of Betazed. Annika Hansen, whose parents were killed in a crash, is raised by Tekeny Ghemor and becomes an operative of the Obsidian Order. Dukat is forced to step down as Intendant of Bajor, and is replaced by Kira Nerys, his former chief of security. The two have a tumultuous past, based in part on Dukat's affair with Kira Meru. Under orders from Enabran Tain, Annika assassinates Duras. Privateer Ben Sisko delivers a miniature Iconian portal to Intendant Kira, who uses the device to move herself and several operatives across vast distances undetected. She also uses her influence to get herself appointed as Overseer of all trade in the former Terran Empire, a very lucrative position. She tries to cement her power by ingratiating herself to Regent Worf, though she makes enemies of several other Intendants, notably B'Elanna. Troi tries to have Kira assassinated by Annika, though the human woman spares Kira, playing her toward her own ends. She becomes Kira's most trusted advisor and even functions in the role of Overseer, though Kira keeps much of the wealth and power for herself. Annika later allies with B'Elanna, and Troi pretends to ally with Kira, though her duplicity is later discovered and Kira assassinates Troi. She implicates the Andorians, and in rage, Worf brings about the genocide of the entire Andorian species. Ghemor becomes leader of the Cardassian Union, and Gowron becomes chancellor of the Klingon Empire, though both men are still subservient to Regent Worf. Tora Ziyal is captured by the Obsidian Order and used to discredit her (illegitimate) father. Kira begins to suspect Annika of betrayal, and the human woman accidentally reveals her true intentions. She is made mute and sold into slavery, though she ends up as a member of Kathryn Janeway's team at Utopia Planitia, allowing her to contact her ally B'Elanna. B'Elanna rescues and heals Annika before sending her to steal Kira's Iconian gateway. Annika then blackmails Kira using the portal and her knowledge of Kira's illicit actions (especially Troi's death) to force her to step down as Overseer and nominate Annika for the position. With the help of several powerful allies, she takes command of a ship, Voyager, which she crews with Janeway and her team, recently freed from slavery. :Duras and the events surrounding him are contradicted by the chronology and storyline shown in most other books. References Characters :Aad • • • • Celoni Dei • • • • • • • • • Grelda • (Agent Seven of Corps Nine) • • • • Jerem • • • • • • • • Marani • Menocc • • • Paqu Denar • • • Robin • Rugha • • Serge • • • • • Torax • Tow'ga • • • Varinna • • • • • • • • • • • • • Molar the Unforgettable • • • • • Tidi Ilar • Tomas • Locations : • • • • • Jerom Beta • Races and cultures : • • • • • • • • Starships and vehicles :Denorios • ( ) • • Rogue Star • Siren's Song • Sitio • States and organizations : • • • • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • • Ruling Houses of Betazed Bajoran Cybernetic Institute • Bajoran Veteran League • Romulan Royal Guard • Terran Empire Other references :bateret • bat'leth • Breen High Administrator • cranial implant • dabo • D'jarra • d'k tahg • • First Minister of Bajor • Gratitude Festival • Iconian gateway • Iconian portal • Intendant • Intendant of Bajor • Intendant of Betazed • Intendant of Sol • latinum • lur'kha • Mow'ga feint • nanite • QumpIn • rag-sen • Regent of the Alliance • renewal scroll • "Smiley" • Stellar Ball • Terran • Theta • Third Assistant • Third Minister of Bajor • Tholian Emperor Related stories * }} Connections * * Category:DS9 novels Category:Mirror Universe novels